In today's work and leisure world, which at times is combined into a single day, taking food and beverages and other necessities, have come a long way from the brown bag. During a given day, the user may need hot and cold food/beverages, as well as a host of other personal effects. Easily-portable lunch pails and small coolers (e.g., storage carriers) have become widely popular but are often susceptible to difficulties accessing the various items stored within the storage carrier which often leads to creating an unorganized compilation of items.
Despite a growing demand for more versatile, economical, and easily transportable storage carriers for consumable ingredients (e.g., food conveyances), most of such carriers result generally disorganized storage of random food/beverage items, as well as other randomly deposited personal effects.